1. Field
This relates to a dispenser for a refrigerating system, and more particularly to a dispenser that dispenses contents such as, for example, ice and/or water from a refrigerator.
2. Background
Dispensers are typically provided in a freezing chamber door of a refrigerator to allow contents such as, for example, ice and/or water to be easily dispensed without opening the door. However, the structure that operates the dispenser can be complicated and generate noise, thus adding to manufacturing cost and complexity and detracting from customer satisfaction.